I was made for fucking you
by Elyrine
Summary: Prenez une belle histoire d'amûûûr, rajoutez une bonne dose d'humour, saupoudrez d'allusions grivoises et de fausse innocence et mélangez le tout. Laissez reposer, puis... lisez !
1. Conjugaison : aujourd'hui le verbe aimer

**Hey !**

 **Ceci sera une sorte de recueil de mini-OS, essentiellement humoristiques et composés de dialogues, sur différentes facettes de la vie de couple de Cas et Dean. Je publierai de façon relativement aléatoire : un par jour pour la douzaine que j'ai en réserve (dans la mesure du possible), puis au fil de l'écriture. Je préviendrais si je dois faire une pause pour cause de vacances, par exemple.**

 **A priori, il n'y aura pas de lemons (sauf imprévu), mais je mets M parce que ça parlera pas mal de sexe à l'avenir (oui, vous êtes contentes, je le sais ;-). Et puis il suffit de baragouiner vaguement l'anglais pour le comprendre rien que grâce au titre,** **qui est inspiré de la chanson "I was made for loving you" de Kiss (c'est vieux mais c'est bien)**

 **J'en ai donc déjà plusieurs et quelques autres en tête, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées de thèmes par review ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire :-) Mon blabla est long ici, mais il le sera moins après, je pense ;-)**

 **Pitite précision : je dédicace tous les OS à Angelyoru, amie auteure sans qui rien de tout cela n'aurait existé. Si c'est pas beau, ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoO

Cas : Je t'aime.

Dean : Tu m'aimes.

L'auteure : Il l'aime.

Cas et Dean : Nous nous aimons.

Charlie : Vous vous aimez.

L'auteure : Ils s'aiment.

Sam : Vos gueules, putain ! Il y en a qui essayent de dormir !

OoOoOoO

 **Les prochains sont généralement plus longs, je rassure ;-) Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût !**

 **A demain et bisous sur le nez,**

 **El**


	2. Retour d'acide

**Me revoilà ! Celui-là est plus long, je vous rassure (en même temps, ça aurait été dur de faire plus court... bref), et ne parle presque pas de sexe. Mais ça va arriver, promis !**

 **Je précise juste pour celles qui ne savent pas : le retour d'acide, c'est comme la gueule de bois, mais avec la drogue. C'est quand toutes tes conneries de la veille te retombent dessus le matin (ce qui explique l'hyper-émotivité et la début de folie de Cas).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoO

Dean et Sam écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas vu Cas depuis une journée et se demandaient où il avait bien pu passer. La réponse était sous leurs yeux ébaubis et... disons, surprenante. Cas était devant eux, dans leur chambre de motel, en train de courir dans toute la pièce en battant désespérément des main pour attraper un papillon.

\- Papillon ! Reviens, gentil papillon ! Gentil, mignon bébé papillon... Non ! Minute, papillon, va pas sur l'autoroute !

Sam se tourna vers son grand frère... enfin, plus petit que lui, mais... bon, son frère aîné, quoi.

\- Euh... On peut savoir ce qui lui arrive ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Bonne question... Cas ? Ca va ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire béatement stupide ou stupidement béat, comme on veut :

\- Oh oui ! Tu es là, mon papillon... mon papillon d'amour !

Il se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin de toutes ses forces et faillit lui briser la nuque (soldat super warrior du Seigneur oblige...).

\- Cas... t'es gentil mais tu m'étouffes, là...

L'ange consentit enfin à desserrer son étreinte d'acier (Iron Man est de retour) et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien. Même beaucoup bien. Alors je vais te le dire, mais que à toi : le petit papillon en pâte feuilletée fait de l'accordéon dans mon nez.

Il observa ensuite Dean comme si ce dernier détenait les réponses à toutes ses questions existentielles. Le chasseur déglutit et tenta :

\- Très bien, mon chéri. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Parce que tu m'inquiètes un peu, là...

"Mon chéri" ouvrit d'un coup de grands yeux larmoyants et se recula comme si Dean l'avait frappé. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit et il préféra se réfugier en courant dans un coin de la pièce pour s'y rouler en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sam, qui avait commencé à fouiller la pièce pendant que Cas étranglait son frère, s'écria :

\- Dean, viens voir ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc... mais je comprends pas trop pourquoi...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Dean lui arracha le truc en question des mains et soupira en découvrant... des restes de cocaïne. Sam reprit :

\- Je disais donc, je comprends pas trop pourquoi il en a pris... Tu m'expliques ?

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est cet idiot qui... bon, je t'explique : on était en train de s'embrasser, de se caresser et...

\- Je veux pas savoir, le coupa Sam en fronçant le nez.

\- Ok, ok... donc, on était ensemble et il m'a demandé à quel point je l'aimais. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était ma drogue et que j'étais accro à lui. Bien sûr, il a pas compris que c'était une métaphore et m'a répondu que c'était illicite. J'ai voulu le taquiner en répondant qu'il disait ça mais qu'il n'en avait jamais pris, de toute façon, et l'autre... pas doué, là, il s'est vexé et a voulu essayer.

Sam grimaça.

\- Je veux même pas imaginer quelle dose il a pu prendre pour se retrouver dans un état pareil...

\- Tu m'étonnes... je l'adore, mais des fois, c'est franchement un boulet.

Une petite voix sanglotante s'éleva alors, semblant sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- T'es plus mon copain !

OoOoOoO

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, à demain !**

 **El**

 **P.S : le titre du chapitre et deux ou trois répliques viennent de l'émission sur YouTube "Minute Papillon", qui est juste une perle en terme d'humour. Je vous la conseille vraiment !**


	3. Candeur

**Hey ! Voilà le troisième, un OS musical cette fois. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire (ma vie est triste), donc...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoO

Cas : Il faut qu'on trouve une chanson qui nous corresponde.

Dean : Led Zeppelin. Tu choisis la chanson, mais je veux du Led Zeppelin.

Cas : Certes, mais je pensais plutôt à quelque chose d'un peu plus... doux, peut-être... non ?

Dean : Non.

Cas : Mais...

Dean : Chut. J'ai dit non.

Cas : N'empêche que j'aime bien celle-là : Faiiis cooommeuh l'oiseauuu ! Ça viiit d'air puuur et d'eau fraîîîche, un oiseauuu !

Dean : Cas, mon ange... je t'aime, tu le sais, mais là, vraiment... Ta gueule !

Cas : ... Je boude.

 _Il s'éloigne._

Dean : Pff... Fais comme l'oiseau... Et merde ! Il me l'a mise en tête, ce con !

Cas _, au loin_ : J'ai tout entendu !

Dean : Tu m'emmerdes !

Cas : Moi aussi, je t'aime !

OoOoOoO

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La chanson, c'est : Fais comme l'oiseau, de Michel Fugain (et j'ai fait des recherches parce que tout le monde connaît la chanson mais personne ne sait de qui elle est ;-).**

 **Flash info (et comme toujours aux infos, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous) : je pars en vacances à partir de demain, et ne rentre que le 27. A moins d'un étrange miracle où j'aurais accès à un ordinateur, je ne pourrai donc pas poster. Par contre, en rentrant, j'en posterai deux (pour compenser un peu :-), le 27 ou le 28, ça dépendra de l'heure de mon retour. Je suis navrée de ces désagréments (même si loin de l'idée de me plaindre de partir) et vous remercie de votre compréhension.**

 **Bisous, El**


	4. Amour, jalousie et stupidité

**Victoire ! J'ai réussi à trouver 5 minutes pour poster cet OS ! Je me dépêche (le devoir m'appelle) et j'espère que ça vous plaira :-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoO

Cas : Tu m'aimes ?

Dean : Non.

Cas _, grands yeux de chien battu_ : ...

Dean : A question stupide, réponse stupide.

Cas : ... T'es méchant.

Dean : Je sais.

Cas : Je vais me pendre.

Dean : Ca marchera pas, t'es un ange.

Cas : Je vais te pendre.

Dean : Tu peux pas.

Cas : Et pourquoi ?

Dean : Parce que tu m'aimes.

Cas : ... Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi, déjà ?

Dean : Je sais pas.

Cas : Je vais détruire l'Impala. Et tous tes CD.

Dean _, très vite_ : Ok ok ! Je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, mon ange en sucre ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je...

Cas : Tu en fais trop.

Dean : Pour sauver mon bébé ? Jamais.

Cas : Tu m'aimes plus qu'elle ?

Dean : Hein ? Mais c'est quoi, cette question ?

Cas : C'est elle ou moi. Je ne peux plus supporter cette dualité entre nous deux. Quitte-la, ou c'est fini entre nous.

 _Il s'enfuit en pleurant._

Sam _, qui débarque_ : Pardon ?! Dean, tu trompes Cas ?

Dean : Non, il me fait une crise de jalousie. Par rapport à Baby.

Sam : ... On peut savoir ce qui lui arrive ?

Dean : Pff... Je lui ai déjà dit cent fois qu'il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il arrête de regarder "Amour, gloire et beauté !".

OoOoOoO

 **Voilou ! Mon honneur et moi tenons simplement à préciser que nous n'avons jamais regardé "Amour, gloire et beauté" ;-) En tout cas, à dans beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût... mais bon, c'est la vie, ma pauvre Lucette !**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **El**


	5. Epouse-moi, et c'était pas une question

**Me revoilà, Alleluia ! Je suis navrée, mais hier, étant arrivée à 23h30, j'avais pas le courage... toutes mes excuses. Mais comme promis, je reviens aujourd'hui avec deux chapitres, pas vraiment liés, mais vous verrez bien.**

 **Et je précise maintenant que j'y pense : les chapitres quasiment aucun lien entre eux (en dehors du fait que Dean et Cas sont en couple), donc si vous voyez des trucs qui collent pas de l'un à l'autre, c'est normal :-) Et si les persos sont OOC, c'est normal aussi, désolée si ça vous dérange**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoOoO**

Cas : Dean, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Dean _, écarquille les yeux_ : Quoi ? Non ! Pas comme ça, je... c'est pas... enfin, je... il faut que... et...

Sam : De quoi tu parles ?

Dean : Mais tu... Tu savais qu'il allait... me demander pour...

Sam : Oui.

Dean : Ah.

Cas _, mine de chien battu_ : Mais... tu ne veux pas ?

Dean : Non ! Enfin, si ! Mais c'est juste que... ben...

Cas : Oui ?

Dean : Je suis un mec, donc c'est à moi de demander, normalement...

Cas : Techniquement, je suis un « mec » aussi.

Dean : Oui, mais...

Cas : Mais rien. En plus, tu sais quoi ? Si l'un de nous deux était la fille, ce serait toi.

Dean : Hein ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?!

Cas : Parce que, presque à chaque fois, c'est toi qui te fait prendre.

Dean : Mais dis pas ça devant Sam ! T'es malade !

Sam _, grimaçant_ : Non, mais peut-être qu'il se rend pas compte...

Cas : Je sais très bien que cela gêne Dean et pourquoi. C'est le but. Même que quand je le pénètre, il émet un petit gémissement diablement excitant mais absolument pas viril, et...

Dean _, paniqué_ : D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Cas : Que tu acceptes. Dean Winchester, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Dean _, boudeur_ : ... Oui.

 _Il fait mine de s'en aller._

Cas : Attends ! Tu oublies ta bague, ma chérie.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Ah, Cassie... sous ses airs innocents, il sait très bien quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ! Et Dean se fait avoir, mais alors en beauté ;-)**

 **Le deuxième arrive !**

 **Réponse à review :**

 **Wolfsama : merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;-)**

 **El**


	6. Cache cette tarte que je ne saurais voir

**Chose promise, chose due !** **Le deuxième est là, donc bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoOoO**

Cas _, grand sourire_ : Tiens, Dean ! Regarde, je l'ai faite tout seul !

Dean _, contemple avec effarement la tarte brûlée/cramée/grillée/foutue, quoi, que lui tend son ange_ : Ben heureusement, tiens... si quelqu'un t'avait aidé, en plus... tu sais Cas, c'est gentil de m'offrir un morceau de charbon, je dis pas, mais... pourquoi, exactement ?

Cas _, regard vide_ : Je ne comprends pas cette référence.

Dean : Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire, de ta... de ton truc ? Désolé, mais je peux pas me résoudre à appeler ce machin une tarte.

Cas _, fronce les sourcils_ : Je... j'ai du mal à te suivre, Dean. Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ?

Dean : Non, c'est pas ça... disons simplement que l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Et le Diable me soit témoin qu'arriver à changer le meilleur aliment de la création en... ça, c'est tout à fait digne de l'Enfer.

Cas _, penche la tête sur le côté_ : Dean... es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir mon frère comme témoin à notre mariage ? C'est ton choix, mais le tien serait peut-être plus adapté... non ?

Dean _, lève les yeux au ciel_ : Mais non ! C'était une expression... bref. Je vais être plus clair : c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir voulu me faire une tarte, mais... disons qu'elle est légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, trop cuite. D'accord ?

Cas : Oh... je me disais, aussi, qu'elle me rappelait beaucoup le matériau sombre et salissant qui nous avait aidés à allumer le feu pour faire cuire la viande de porc rouge découpée en cylindres, la dernière fois.

Dean : Hein ? ... Ah oui ! Tu penses au charbon du barbecue où on avait bouffé des merguez, c'est ça ?

Cas : Euh... oui, si tu veux. Mais que va-t-on faire de ma tarte ? Tu ne veux pas la manger ?

Dean _, coup d'oeil suspicieux envers ladite "tarte"_ : Pour être honnête, je savais pas que c'était possible de rater une tarte à ce point, alors... non. Mais j'ai une contre-proposition.

Cas _, déglutit devant le regard brusquement prédateur de son namoureux_ : Eh bien, je... je t'écoute...

Dean _, s'approche de Castiel d'une démarche féline_ : Mon ange... Que dis-tu que je te mange à la place ?

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Le titre est inspiré d'une citation de Molière dans la pièce Tartuffe : Couvrez ce sein que je ne saurais voir. Comme quoi, c'est pas moi la plus perverse, dans l'histoire... quoique, si il y avait des seins dans mes histoires , je ne les cacherai probablement pas, moi... mais chut ;-)**

 **En espérant que les deux vous aient plu, bisous,**

 **El**


	7. C'est quand qu'on maaange ?

Dean : Je veux une tarte.

Cas : ...

Dean : Je peux avoir une tarte ?

Cas : ...

Dean : Cas, bordel ! Je peux avoir une tarte, oui ou merde ?!

Cas : Tu as oublié le mot magique.

Dean : ... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui apprendre la politesse ? Bon... Je peux avoir une tarte, s'il te plaît mon Cassou chéri d'amour que j'aime ?

Cas : Non.

Dean : Mais pourquoi ?

Cas : Parce que j'ai pas envie. Et puis tu t'es moqué de moi. C'est pas gentil.

Dean : Je le savais, que j'aurais pas dû lui apprendre l'ironie, non plus...

Cas : Ha.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Il est trop fort, notre Cassie d'amour ;-) Et Dean s'en mord les doigts, même si c'est juste parce qu'il refuse d'admettre qu'il adore ça...**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu,**

 **Gros bisous :-)**

 **El**


	8. DESTIEL

Des papillons volent dans mon ventre quand tu souris, mon cœur saigne quand tu t'en vas,

Et je suis niais à cause de toi... En plus, j'aime ça, presque autant que toi.

Sans toi, mon ange, plus rien n'aurait de sens et le monde serait tel l'océan de mes larmes...

Tu es tout pour moi, et ce depuis le début.

Inversement, ton attachement à moi est incompréhensible, mais me remplit de joie, un peu plus chaque jour qui passe.

Et peut-être qu'un jour je te les dirai,

Les seuls mots qui comptent : Je t'aime, Cas...

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Parce que les acrostiches, c'est cool :-) C'est moins drôle, mais c'est mignon (je crois)**

 **A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Bisous,**

 **El**


	9. Mon prince viendra, et me prendra

**Veuh fuiiiis baladeuh ! Complèèètebeeent baladeuh !**

 **Comme je le dis si joliment ci-dessus, je suis malade :'( Je me dépêche donc de vous poster ça avant de m'écrouler sur mon clavier...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoOoO**

Cas : Dean ?

Dean, écoute à moitié : Mmh...

Cas : Dean, tu m'écoutes ?

Dean : Ouais ouais...

Cas : Bon... Baise-moi.

Dean, s'étouffe avec sa bière : Hein ?! Mais ça va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Cas : Tu m'écoutais pas.

Dean : Mais c'est pas une raison ! Tu peux pas dire ça devant eux !

Sam, grimaçe : Je confirme, tu peux pas. J'ai envie de me laver 42 fois l'esprit à l'eau de Javel, maintenant... beurk.

Charlie, tout sourire : Pas moi ! Développe, Castiel, développe... nous sommes toute ouïe.

Cas : Sur quoi ? Que veux-tu savoir de notre vie sexuelle ?

Dean : Rien du tout ! Elle ne veut rien savoir du tout, crois-moi !

Charlie : Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Ne l'écoute pas, mon Cassie, je suis très intéressée, au contraire... dis-moi tout. Comment est Dean au lit, par exemple ?

Cas : Eh bien... il est à la fois avide et tendre, mais il a aussi un petit côté sadique... Il aime bien quand je le supplie et...

Dean : Mais ta gueuleuh ! Ça va pas, non ?!

Il lui saute dessus et le bâillonne.

Dean, à l'oreille de Cas : Si tu dis encore un seul mot, tu vas prendre cher ce soir, c'est clair ?

Cas : Un seul mot.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bien sûr, le titre vient de cette ô combien intelligente chanson : "Un jour, mon prince, viendra... un jour, il me dira des mots d'amour !" Si c'est pô mignon.**

 **Gros bisous virtuels pour pas vous contaminer,**

 **El**


	10. Chevrolet Impala 1967

Cas : Dean, j'ai abîmé ta voiture.

Dean : HEIN ?!

Il se précipite dehors, où la voiture est entièrement rayée.

Dean : ... (s'évanouit)

Sam : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?! T'es fou ou quoi ? Il va te tuer... enfin, s'il se réveille.

Cas : Je voulais juste enlever la neige... mais j'ai dû me tromper de brosse.

Sam : Non, tu crois ?

Cas, penche la tête sur le côté : Ben... oui.

Sam : Laisse tomber. Expression humaine, tout ça tout ça.

Cas : Oh. Je vois. Mais que fait-on, maintenant ?

Sam : De un, on ramasse l'espèce de serpillière, là, et de deux, on te trouve une punition.

Cas, penaud : ... D'accord.

Ils ramassent « l'espèce de serpillière, là » et rentrent.

Dean, reprend conscience : Qu'est-ce que... Cas ! Je vais te tuer !

Cas : Attends ! J'ai bien réfléchi, et comme punition, je serai ton esclave sexuel pour la semaine ! C'est bien, ça ?

Sam : Déjà, je ne veux rien, mais alors absolument rien connaître de votre vie sexuelle, et ensuite, c'est pas une punition, ça !

Cas : Pourquoi ?

Sam : Une punition, c'est quelque chose qui te déplaît. Donc là, ça peut pas marcher.

Cas, réfléchit : ... Ah ben oui.

Dean, un immense sourire à l'appui : On s'en fout ! Je prends !

Cas : Très bien, Dean.

Dean, hausse un sourcil : Dean ?

Cas, sourire innocent : Très bien, Maître.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Parce que Cas est un boulet mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ;-) Et puis je suis sûre que Dean s'en remettra... sa récompense valait l'affront, non ?**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu (mon manque d'originalité me fatigue),**

 **Bisous,**

 **El**


	11. Sammy, mon Sammy, qui est le plus beau ?

Cas : Tu es très beau.

Dean : Euh... merci... qu'est-ce qui te prend, exactement ?

Cas : Je regardais cette étrange boîte qu'est la télévision, et un homme nommé James Dean était qualifié de « Plus bel homme de tous les temps ». Mais je te trouve plus beau.

Dean : Ah non, je proteste ! Je suis beau gosse, on est d'accord, mais on touche pas à James Dean ! Bien sûr, je dis ça en tant qu'hété... ah ben non, je suis plus vraiment hétéro, en fait. Bref. Et puis de toute façon, si quelqu'un était plus beau que lui, ce serait toi, pas moi.

Cas _, croise les bras_ : Non. Tu es plus beau que moi.

Dean : C'est pas vrai, c'est toi le plus beau !

Cas : Si c'est vrai ! Et c'est pas moi, d'abord !

Sam : J'interromps quelque chose ?

Dean : Qui est le plus beau entre Cas et moi ? C'est important, Sammy.

Cas : Très important, même.

Dean : Très très important... d'accord, je me tais.

Sam _, bitchface à l'appui_ : C'est moi.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Parce que dans tout ça, je le délaisse un peu, notre Sammy à nous préféré... alors que ses bitchfaces, vous les aimez autant que moi, hein ? Sérieusement, ce gars est craquant (et Gabriel aurait jamais dû mourir parce que le Sabriel, c'est cool... et d'abord, il nous manque et puis c'est tout) !**

 **Et bien sûr, le titre vient de ce grand classique qu'est la Belle au bois dormant (même si dans le conte original, le prince la viole, elle tombe enceinte en dormant et est réveillée par l'accouchement. J'adore les Disney), où la grande méchante vilaine reine a de gros complexes et harcèle son seul ami (forcé en plus, s'il ne l'aime plus, il est brisé) : "Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle ?" Eh ben, beau miroir-machintruc, il aurait dû prendre exemple sur Sammy-moose et répondre "C'est moi...", ça aurait fait de belles dernières paroles, non ?**

 **Mais bon. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, beusous partout,**

 **El**


	12. C'est tout lui qu'a commencé, d'abord !

La psy : Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Dean : Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté cette histoire débile de thérapie conjugale, moi...

Cas : Parce que tu m'aimes.

Dean : ... Connard.

La psy : Calmez-vous, monsieur. Votre compagnon et vous devez aborder cette séance avec un état d'esprit positif et dénué de toute pensée néfaste, afin que nous puissions faire resplendir votre amour dans les conditions les plus favorables possibles.

Dean : Cas, t'aurais pu me prévenir qu'on allait voir une espèce de gourou de secte hippie.

La psy : Nous débattrons de mes méthodes ultérieurement, si vous le voulez bien. Parlons plutôt de vous deux. Quel est le problème dans votre couple ?

Dean _, désigne Cas du pouce_ : Je sais pas, c'était son idée. Faut lui demander à lui.

La psy _, petit sourire mi-rassurant mi-condescendant_ : Vous savez, c'est souvent quand le problème est sous nos yeux qu'on ne le voit pas.

Dean : Vous l'avez piqué à quel vieux philosophe moisi, votre proverbe à la con ? Parce que si on voit pas de problème, c'est peut-être qu'il y en a pas, aussi...

Cas : S'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop insultant, elle va se vexer et refusera de m'aider.

La psy _, effectivement vexée_ : Je vous demande pardon ?

Cas : Vous voulez bien savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

La psy : Euh... oui... enfin, je crois.

Cas : Alors je vous en prie, aidez-moi à convaincre Dean de tester le SM !

Dean : Non ! Elle est pourrie, ta méthode ! Je refuse de te faire du mal, et c'est pas l'autre abrutie qui va me faire changer d'avis !

La psy : Je ne vous permets pas de...

Cas _, l'ignore_ : Mais j'en ai envie ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, non plus !

Dean : Si, et tu es MON ange en sucre !

La psy : Hum... excusez-moi...

Cas _, l'ignore (encore)_ : Justement, je suis puissant ! Bon sang, Dean, je suis un Ange du Seigneur !

La psy _, s'étrangle_ : Pardon ?!

Cas et Dean _, ensemble_ : Oh, ta gueule, toi !

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Pauvre psy... elle est un peu à l'ouset, mais quand même... en plus, cette histoire d'Ange du Seigneur (par ailleurs beaucoup plus joli en anglais : "Angel of the Lord", c'est juste trop la classe) va pas l'aider dans son délire de "Je plaaaaane !"**

 **Quand au SM... si une lectrice tient à écrire la scène de sexe pouvant découler de ceci, qu'elle me prévienne ! Ce pourrait être savoureux ;-)**

 **Réponse à review :**

 **Wolfsama : toujours aussi heureuse que la suite te plaise autant ! Je ne peux que te conseiller de te créer un profil parce que c'est quand même vaaachement plus simple, m'enfin tu fais comme tu veux :-) Et puis c'est ma première vraie fic à chapitres, donc je suis contente de pouvoir répondre, moi aussi. En plus, je t'aime bien ;-)**

 **Gros bisous et un gros merci de me lire et de m'écrire,**

 **El**


	13. Tu es de ma famille

Cas : Dean, est-ce que je fais partie de ta famille ?

Dean : Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

Cas : Alors je suis navré, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi.

Dean : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Cas : Toi et moi ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Pardonne-moi, Dean.

Dean : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Evidemment qu'on peut être ensemble ! On DOIT être ensemble, même ! On s'aime, tu te rappelles ? _(réfléchit puis pâlit)_ A moins que... à moins que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Cas : Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu est tout pour moi !

Dean _, fronce les sourcils_ : Mais alors... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Cas : On m'a dit que notre relation était malsaine, illégale même. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

Dean : Quoi, parce qu'on est gays ? Mais tout ça c'est du passé ! C'est autorisé, maintenant !

Cas : Es-tu complètement aveugle ? Nous sommes ensemble et de la même famille ! C'est mal ! Dean, c'est de l'inceste !

Dean _, écarquille les yeux_ : Hein ?! Mais pas du tout ! Tu es ma famille de coeur, mais on n'a pas de lien de sang ! C'est pas comme Sam et moi ! Là, ce serait mal !

Cas _, penaud_ : Oh... je croyais.

Dean : C'est pas ta faute... Cas , qui t'as mis cette idée débile en tête ? Qui t'a parlé de l'inceste ?

 _Un rire résonne._

Dean _, se lève brusquement_ : SAM !

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Définitivement, j'adore Sam. Pauvre Cassie... se faire manipuler ainsi... enfin bon, il est choupinou, c'est pas de ma faute ;-)**

 **Et concernant le Wincest... je peux en lire quand c'est du délire humoristique ou du PWP, sinon... j'accroche un peu moins. M'enfin en même temps, l'avantage de la fiction, c'est que les trucs pas bien peuvent devenir moins pas bien. Et moi la France très bien parler.**

 **Et le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson "Famille" de Jean-Jacques Goldman, que j'ai faite à la chorale en sixième, parce que les années 80 c'est cool :-)**

 **Ràr :**

 **Wolfsama : j'adore lire des lemons, mais en écrire... c'est un peu moins ma tasse de thé, on va dire ;-)**

 **Bwef, gros bisous,**

 **El**


	14. Je crois bien que j'ai vu passer un

\- Oh, que tu es beau, avec tes grands yeux verts attentifs... braqués sur moi... on voit que tu m'aimes, hein ?

Sam tendit l'oreille, interloqué. Il entendait la voix de Castiel qui provenait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean... C'était quoi ce jeu sexuel étrange où Castiel lui parlait comme à un enfant de 5 ans ?

\- Et tu t'étires, comme pour me montrer à quel point tu es souple... mais je le sais bien, que tu es souple, ça se voit...

Il grimaça. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir quelles preuves de sa souplesse Dean avait bien pu montrer à Castiel.

\- Tes oreilles ont l'air tellement douces... oui, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te touche, j'ai compris... mais je te regarde, et j'aime ce que je vois, crois-moi.

Beurk. Voilà que Castiel avait un fétichisme des oreilles de son frère, maintenant... En plus, ils se fixaient la règle du « regarder sans toucher », très excitante, certes... mais pas pour un éventuel auditeur, malheureusement.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu étais bien, pourtant, à quatre pattes... mais bon, comme tu le sens.

Sam crevait d'envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment allait se terminer toute cette étrange histoire, qui le fascinait autant qu'elle le dégoûtait.

\- Et ta grosse queue toute poilue qui se dresse quand je te parle... tu aimes obéir à ton maître, c'est ça ?

Aaaaahhhhh ! C'était trop ! Les fétichismes ou les jeux sexuels chelous, d'accord. Mais ça... Sam était sur le point de s'enfuir quand il entendit un son surprenant et particulièrement déplacé dans cette situation. Attends... depuis quand Dean _ronronnait_?

Castiel reprit la parole :

\- Oh... gentil, gentil chat ! Minou minou...

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Alors oui, je sais, c'est très perturbant... pas ma faute, j'aime les trucs perturbants (et je me sens bizarre en disant ça). Et puis les chats, c'est mignon. Moins que Dean mais c'est mignon quand même.**

 **Quand à Sam... ayons toutes une pensée émue pour lui. Parce que même si on est toutes d'accord pour dire que à sa place on se serait littéralement plaquée contre la porte pour ne rien louper de la scène, lui... j'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre mon frère copuler, perso. M'enfin.**

 **Le titre est un réplique récurrente de la série "Alf", où il est souvent dit : "Je crois bien que j'ai vu passer un cfhat", avec cette prononciation bizarre qui fait que c'est vraiment marrant uniquement à l'oral.**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, kissous partout,**

 **El**


	15. L'encre de tes yeux

Dean _, gémit_ : Mmh, oui... haaan... Oh oui, encore... plus fort... plus vite, Cas ! Aaahh... Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Cas _, sourcils froncés_ : C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Dean : De quoi ? Mais on s'en fout ! Continue !

Cas : ... _(se remet en marche)_

Dean _, recommence ses gémissements, le visage déformé par le plaisir_ : Ooohh... encore... c'est bon... Cas, vas-y... Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'aimes pas ce qu'on fait ou quoi ?

Cas : Bien sûr que si, mais... je... j'arrive pas à me concentrer et... j'ai besoin de savoir...

Dean _, se tortille_ : On s'en tape, c'est pas le moment ! T'es en moi, Cas ! Littéralement ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir là tout de suite ?

Cas : Dans le hall du motel, j'ai trouvé un magazine et... il y avait un quiz qui demandait « Connaissez-vous vraiment votre compagnon ? », et je savais tout, sauf ta couleur préférée... je suis désolé... tu m'en veux pas trop ?

Dean : Mon cul t'en veut, là tout de suite... non, mais tu peux pas faire ça, Cas, tu dois arrêter.

Cas _, d'un air triste_ : Mais pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal...

Dean : Oui, mais t'es pas une femme. Tu peux PAS lire Femina ! ... Et puis c'est le bleu, d'abord. Bleu comme l'encre de tes yeux.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Blou. Ce qui veut dire "Je suis fatiguée, crevée, épuisée, vidée, bref, on se comprednd", en langage cassos ;-) Je suis définitivement pas faite pour bosser 9h par jour, moi... m'enfin.**

 **Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson "L'encre de tes yeux" de Francis Cabrel, et franchement, même si vous connaissez, écoutez attentivement les paroles et imaginez Dean la chanter à Cas... c'est beau :-)**

 **Merci encore de me lire et de m'écrire (je ne le dis pas assez), et désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews, je manque de temps... j'ai déjà failli oublier ce chapitre, shame on me.**

 **Gros poutous,**

 **El**


	16. Castiel, lève-toi, et danse avec la vie

Dean : Cas... faut se lever... allez, mon ange... s'il te plaît, on a plein de trucs à faire... hé, Cas !

Cas _, la tête dans l'oreiller_ : Mmhh... j'ai pas envie...

Dean : Je sais, je comprends... mais là, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, ok ?

Cas _, grommelle_ : Attends, je réfléchis... nan.

Dean _, commence à s'énerver_ : Cas ! Tu te lèves, et tout de suite !

Cas : Non ! Je veux pas... laisse-moi tranquille !

Dean : Bordel, mais arrête de faire ton gamin et sors de ce lit ! C'est compris ?!

Cas _, tape du pied sur le matelas_ : Tu y arriveras pas ! Je veux pas me lever, alors fiche-moi la paix !

Dean _, le menace de l'index_ : Castiel, je te préviens, si tu te lèves pas dans 10 secondes, j'amène un seau d'eau et je te le balance à la gueule.

Cas : Pfeuh ! T'es même pas cap.

 _Pas de réponse. Il relève la tête : Dean n'est plus là._

Cas : Euh... ou peut-être que si, tout compte fait.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Grand fou ! Il n'a pas la moindre idée des affres qui l'attendent ! J'ai dit exactement la même chose que Cas le jour où mon père m'a menacée parce que je ne me levais pas. ... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Arriver avec les cheveux trempés au collège pour une raison aussi pathétique, ça la fout mal (au moins, j'ai fait rire mes profs), m'enfin bon... maintenant j'en rigole ;-)**

 **Et le titre vient de la chanson "Eve, lève-toi", interprétée par quelqu'un :-)**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vais à présent continuer à essayer de me motiver pour faire mes devoirs. Je dois vous avouer que ça marche moyen.**

 **Poutous,**

 **El**


	17. L'odeur de la mort sur tes lèvres

Castiel respirait laborieusement, mais parvint tout de même à articuler :

\- Dean... Dean, je...

Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur le visage de celui-ci :

\- Chut... chut, mon ange, ne te fatigue pas... ça va aller...

Castiel redressa difficilement la tête :

\- Dean, écoute-moi... c'est fini, d'accord ?

Il se stoppa pour tousser, crachant du sang au passage :

\- Je... je suis tellement désolé... j'aimerais pouvoir faire autrement, mais...

Dean, qui tenait sa tête sur ses genoux en le berçant secoua la tête :

\- Non, non... c'est pas possible... ça va s'arranger, je te le promets... tu vas guérir et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre... Cas, tout va bien se passer...

\- Dean, s'il te plaît... je vais mourir, je... je le sais... alors, tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?

Dean hoqueta, dans un murmure :

\- N'importe quoi... je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, angelot...

\- Embrasse-moi. Je t'en prie... embrasse-moi une dernière fois, avant que...

Le chasseur le coupa en se penchant pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne. C'était un baiser aérien, désespéré, le baiser de deux êtres qui savent que c'est le dernier. Dean souffla :

\- Je t'aime, Cas... tellement... Je t'aime à en crever !

Castiel sourit tristement :

\- Mon amour... Je meurs avec l'odeur de tes lèvres sur les miennes et mes yeux dans les tiens... C'est une belle mort, non ?

Il ferma les yeux.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Comme vous pouviez le deviner dans le titre, c'est moins joyeux que d'habitude... pardon, mais ils sont tellement beaux quand ils sont malheureux... jamais des personnages fictifs ne m'avaient autant émue. Au fond, c'est de leur faute si j'écris des choses si tristes, na.**

 **En espérant que ça vous aura plu tout de même, votre dévouée servante qui vous aime,**

 **Bisous, El**


	18. Va chercher la baballe

Dean _, assis à la table_ : Cas, tu veux un whisky ?

Cas : Non, merci.

Dean : Allez... t'es sûr ?

Cas : Oui, Dean, je suis sûr.

Dean : Mais c'est bon, le whisky... non ?

Cas : Certes. Mais pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que je boives du whisky ?

Dean _, bafouille_ : Euh... ben, c'est que... j'ai pas envie de boire tout seul..

Cas : C'est tout ? Dean, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Dean _, détourne le regard en rougissant_ : Oh, bah... je sais pas, moi...

Cas _, s'approche de Dean_ : Non... il y a autre chose... quelle est l'autre raison ?

Dean _, rougit de plus belle_ : Rien du tout, je...

Cas _, le coupe_ : Dean, je ne suis pas stupide ! Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu aies si peur de me l'avouer ?

Dean _, entièrement pivoine_ : Ben... c'est que... tu tiens pas du tout l'alcool et... tu es très vite bourré, donc...

Cas _, fronce les sourcils_ : Et alors ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me voir saoul ?

Dean _, baisse les yeux vers ses mains qu'il tord comme si sa vie en dépendait_ : Tu dois pas bien t'en rappeler, mais... quand t'es bourré, tu... enfin, t'es beaucoup plus dominant, et... j'adore ça _, finit-il misérablement._

Cas : Oh... c'est donc ça... mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour te soumettre. _(sourire prédateur)_ D'ailleurs... à genoux.

 _S'ensuit ce qui doit s'ensuivre._

Sam _, débarque dans la chambre au moment où Castiel, appuyé contre la table, a les deux mains sur la tête de Dean qui, à genoux devant lui, entièrement offert, gémit bruyamment de bonheur (la bouche grande ouverte aidant), et reste pétrifié d'horreur_ : ...

Cas : Après, je te baiserai jusqu'à ravager entièrement ta prostate, je te défoncerai à n'en plus finir et tu me supplieras pour que je t'écartèle encore plus...

Sam _, s'enfuit en courant_ : AAAAAHHHHH ! Mes yeux ! Mes oreilles ! Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi !

Cas : Ton frère aurait dû faire des études de théâ... qui t'a autorisé à t'arrêter ? Haaan... c'est ça... Bon chien.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Je suis absolument pas convaincue de mes talents en matière de** ** _dirty talk_** **... m'enfin, j'aurais au moins essayé ;-)**

 **Je me dépêche de poster ça avant que les oppresseurs (comprenez par là, mes parents) ne m'obligent à "dormir" (comprenez par là, geeker pendant des heures). Beusous,**

 **El**


	19. Vivre d'amour et de fleurs

Cas : Dean, tu es là ?

Dean : Ouais ?

Cas _, se dandine, les mains dans le dos_ : Je t'ai fait un cadeau...

Dean : En quel honneur ?

Cas : Euh... que je t'aime, ça suffit ?

Dean : ... Certes. C'est quoi, ton cadeau ?

Cas _, tend un bouquet à Dean avec un immense sourire_ : Tiens !

Dean _, rictus embêté_ : Cas... c'est adorable, vraiment, et je suis ravi que tu aies fait ça pour moi, mais...

Cas, moue déçue : Tu n'aimes pas ?

Dean : C'est pas ça, mais... Cas, je suis allergique au pollen et le reste de ton bouquet est composé à 90 % d'orties...

Cas : Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean.

Dean : Les fleurs me rendent malade et les orties sont urticantes. Même si toi ça va, parce que t'es un ange. Compris ?

Cas : Ah. D'accord. Mais alors pourquoi Sam m'a-t-il conseillé de t'offrir ces fleurs-ci ?

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Vilain Sam ! C'est pas bien de manipuler Cassie comme tu le fais ! Même s'il a raison, c'est rigolo d'embêter Dean ;-)**

 **Bwef. Demain sera à l'honneur une perle de la musique s'il en est, un chanteur d'exception, une véritable légende... mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Beusous,**

 **El**


	20. Baby, baby, baby, ouuuh

Dean : Blablabla, blablabla, et blablabla...

Cas, pour lui-même : J'en peux plus... j'aurais jamais dû le lancer sur l'histoire de l'Impala à travers les âges... Oh ! Je sais ! (se tourne vers Dean) Chéri ?

Dean, se coupe : Quoi ?

Cas : Mon chanteur préféré, c'est Justin Bieber.

Dean : ... (s'évanouit)

Cas : Sam avait raison, ça fonctionne va-che-ment bien, en fait !

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Ou le charme des chapitres éclairs... non ? Non, ça marche pas ? Bon ben tant pis ;-)**

 **P.S : ça fait même pas 100 mots...**

 **Beusous quand même,**

 **El**


	21. On me lèche et on me suce, qui suis-je ?

Dean : Cas, tu veux quoi comme glace ?

Cas : Un sorbet.

Dean : Oui, d'accord, mais à quoi ?

Cas : Au fruit.

Dean : Raahh ! Ben oui, je sais, mais quel parfum ?

Cas : Les glaces n'ont pas d'odeur, Dean.

Dean, se pince le nez en soufflant d'exaspération : Bon... je crois que je vais devoir être plus clair. Ta glace/sorbet au fruit, tu la veux quel goût ? Quel fruit, quoi ?

Cas : Oh, c'est donc ça... (se tourne vers la vendeuse avec un beau sourire) Je voudrais une glace goût verveine et une autre fleur d'oranger, s'il vous plaît, madame.

Dean : Mais c'est quoi ces goûts d'aristo, sérieux... Vanille-chocolat pour moi.

Cas : C'est toi qui fait partie du petit peuple, voilà tout.

Dean : ... Va te faire foutre.

Cas : Mais quand tu veux, mon amour.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Miou. Juste miou. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je fonds :-) Castiel est un personnage tellement triste que j'aime le rendre heureux, ça me console... vive Cassie.**

 **Kiss on you,**

 **El**


	22. Les carottes, ça fait les fesses roses

Cas : Dean, tu considères bien les légumes comme de "la bouffe de lapin", n'est-ce pas ?

Dean : Ouais, pourquoi ?

Cas : Et tu en fais souvent le reproche à Sam, c'est bien ça ?

Dean : Le reproche, le reproche... tout de suite les grands mots ! Je le taquine, c'est tout...

Cas : Certes. Mais alors, pourquoi manges-tu des carottes ?

Dean : Des carottes ? Ca va pas, non ?! Je déteste les carottes ! T'es fou, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Cas : Eh bien... Si tu ne manges pas de carottes, pourquoi Sam dit-il que tu es un chaud lapin ?

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Coquinou, va. Bisous sur vos fesses,**

 **El**


	23. Elle est mal mise, Dean

Cas _, tripote sa ceinture depuis des heures avec l'impression qu'elle est mal mise_ : Dean ? Quand on arrivera au motel, tu pourras m'aider à la remettre ?

Dean _, mâchoires serrées_ : Non.

Cas _, grands yeux surpris_ : Mais pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à la mettre comme il faut et...

Dean _, hausse la voix_ : Cas, j'ai dit non !

Cas _, air blessé_ : ... _(croise les bras sur son torse et boude... tout en se remettant à tripoter sa ceinture)_

Dean _, lève les yeux au ciel_ : Non, mais Cas... te vexe pas, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Cas, s'il te plaît !

Cas _, vexé_ : Alors quoi ? Tu es méchant et égoïste, Dean !

Dean : Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et... _(s'énerve)_ bordel, arrête de jouer avec cette ceinture !

Cas _, indigné_ : Ne m'agresse pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?!

Dean _, penaud_ : Non, rien... c'est... rien du tout...

Cas, sévère : Dean ! Tu m'as agressé sans raison ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi !

Dean _, baisse les yeux_ : Mais c'est toi, aussi... avec ta ceinture à la con, là...

Cas : Qu'est-ce que veut dire, ça ?

Dean _, regard mi-venimeux mi-coupable_ : Ca veut dire que tu m'allumes depuis tout à l'heure en jouant avec ta putain de ceinture, que j'ai une trique de tous les diables et que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est m'arrêter pour te baiser à t'en faire hurler pendant des heures, sauf que y a mon frère à l'arrière donc je suis frustré ! Et qui dit frustré dit énervé ! C'est bon, content ?

 _Silence._

Cas _, après un instant de réflexion_ : Oh... _(sourire en coin)_ Très, Dean. Très.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **23, le chiffre de la bête, le chiffre maudit, mouhahahaha ! ... Non ? Non, pas du tout, j'ai 10 chapitres de retard ? Bon, ok... je me tais. Mais vous me cassez mon délire. Bande de vilains.**

 **Bref. Le sexe, c'est cool. Déjà par nature, et ensuite parce que c'est un réservoir sans fond de vannes pourries et de situations improbables... 'fin, c'est cool, quoi :-) Et oui, Dean est excité par tout et n'importe quoi, mais c'est parce que... ben, Cas, déjà, et ensuite parce que c'est un putain de nympho et c'est pas de ma faute ! Moi aussi je vous aime, et ma paranoïa chronique prend des proportions inquiétantes. Mais c'est pas grave :-)**

Küsse (si j'en crois Reverso, c'est de l'allemand),

El


	24. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai

Et voilà... tu es en train de mourir.

Tu t'éteins tout doucement, là, devant moi, et je meurs un peu avec toi, un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Je vois la lumière de tes yeux qui s'éteint petit à petit, et j'ai peur... si peur qu'à la fin, il n'y ait plus rien à éteindre. Extinction des feux, hein ? Mais c'est pour les enfants, ça... et toi, tu es un adulte... un adulte n'éteint pas, le soir, alors pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi plutôt que moi ? J'aimerais tant que ce soit moi, si seulement j'étais à ta place... tu sais, je crois que je le comprends, la tourmente du survivant qui a cette question qui tourne en boucle dans la tête : Pourquoi moi et pas lui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus ? Pourquoi...

Non ! Non, je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie... non, non, non... tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas toi... comment je vais faire, moi, tout seul ?

Tu les vois, mes larmes ? Tu la vois, toute la peine qui me ronge déjà alors que tu étais encore là il y a quelques secondes ? Non, bien sûr que non, je suis bête... tu ne verras plus jamais rien. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant que tu n'es plus là ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire... je suis perdu, tellement perdu, si tu savais...

Je ne peux plus, sans toi... Parce que sans toi,plus rien n'a de sens, sans toi, tout est noir, noir comme une nuit sans étoiles. Sans toi, c'est tout mes espoirs et tous mes rêves qui disparaissent. Avec toi s'envole le peu de bonheur qu'il me restait...

J'ai si froid, sans toi... j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans l'océan de mes larmes, et d'étouffer, aussi... il faut croire que tu m'étais aussi vital que l'oxygène.

Je les entends déjà, ceux qui vont dire que je m'en remettrai, que même si je t'aimais, je suis jeune et j'ai encore de belles années devant moi... mais ils ne comprennent pas, et ils ne comprendront jamais. Personne ne peut comprendre. Tu étais tout, absolument tout pour moi. Et j'aurais tant aimé ne jamais avoir à dire ça au passé...

Tu me manques tellement... je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi dépendant de toi.

Tu n'es plus là, et ce qu'il reste de mon coeur se brise comme pour me rappeler que tu ne reviendras jamais. Voilà que je deviens poétique, maintenant... et le pire, c'est que ça ne me fait plus rien.

A cet instant, plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux. Mais où que tu sois, si tu m'entends, n'oublie jamais une chose : je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai. Pour toujours. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Je t'aime, Cas.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Je suis un monstre. Mais on s'aime quand même, hein ?**

 **Et puis oubliez qu'ils iront au Paradis et soyez tristes, s'il vous plaît... faut jouer le jeu ;-)**

 **Bisous,**

 **El :-)**


	25. La petite pilule bleue

Cas : Tiens, Dean.

Dean _, observe le petit paquet sous ses yeux avec méfiance_ : Euh... pourquoi tu me fais un cadeau ?

Cas : Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis ton compagnon, j'ai le droit de te faire des cadeaux.

Dean _, sourcils froncés_ : Mouais... sauf que tu me fais la gueule depuis trois jours et je sais pas pourquoi, donc je le sens pas, ton histoire.

Cas _, boudeur_ : Justement, je voulais faire la paix... ravi de voir que tu me fais confiance !

Dean : Non, mais c'est pas ça... c'est juste que j'étais un peu méfiant, c'est tout... _(serre Castiel dans ses bras)_ pardonne-moi, mon ange.

Cas _, réfléchit_ : Bon... d'accord. Alors ouvre ton cadeau !

Dean : Bien sûr !

 _Il ouvre le paquet et découvre un tube avec un papier enroulé autour sur lequel est écrit : "Lot de petites pilules bleues pour mon chéri qui en a bien besoin"._

Dean _, stupéfait et furieux_ : Hein ?! Mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi tu m'offres un truc pareil ?

Cas _, grand sourire sarcastique_ : T'avais qu'à pas dire que j'étais précoce !

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Si ça peut compenser le désespoir pour le moins omniprésent d'hier... il est gentil, Dean, mais bon... c'est un très bon bouc émissaire, ou encore dindon de la farce (comme vous préférez). Sorrie, Dean, mais Cas t'aura toujours !**

 **Sinon, il ne me reste plus que 3 chapitres en réserve et je n'ai quasiment pas le temps d'écrire, donc à partir de lundi, ça viendra comme ça viendra... c'est à dire pas souvent. Mais je vais essayer de m'appliquer, promis !**

 **Beusous partout,**

 **El**


	26. Je boude pas !

Cas : Je te déteste.

Dean : Mais chéri, tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... s'il te plaît, mon amour...

Cas : M'en fous. Je te déteste quand même.

Dean : Mais je t'ai dit que c'était pas vrai... c'est pas parce que j'ai dit qu'en été, je préférais le ventilateur à toi que je le pensais ! Enfin, mon ange, tu le sais que c'est toi le plus important !

Cas : Heureusement ! Parce que ton ventilateur, il peut pas te baiser, LUI. D'abord.

Dean _, rouge écarlate_ : Mais dis pas des trucs pareils ! Imagine si on nous entend !

Cas : Je m'en tape.

Dean : Cas, arrête de bouder.

Cas _, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, une moue... ben, boudeuse sur le visage_ : Je boude pas.

Dean : Si, tu boudes.

Cas : Nan, je boude pas.

Dean : Cas, sérieux ! Arrête de bouder, t'es relou !

Cas : Je t'ai dit que je boudais pas.

Dean : Ah ouais ? Et tu fais quoi, alors ?

Cas : Je boude pas, je fais la tronche. C'est pas pareil.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **J'ai failli oublier ! Shame on me. Mais j'y ai pensé, finalement :-)**

 **Quand à l'excuse (pour le moins pourrie, n'est-ce pas ?) du "Je boude pas, je fais la tronche", c'est probablement ma réplique fétiche depuis que je suis capable de mauvaise foi (c'est-à-dire 3,5 ans). Et puis Cassie de mauvaise foi, c'est mignon. Même si, vous me direz, Cassie tout court c'est mignon, de toute façon ;-)**

 **Mwah,**

 **El**


	27. Atchoum !

Cas _, emmitouflé sous trois couvertures, le nez et les joues écarlates et un air fatigué_ : (bruit de mouchoir, puis de reniflement)

Dean _, débarque dans la chambre avec un sourire moqueur_ : Jeuh suiiis malaaadeuh ! Complèèètemeeent malaaadeuh ! Comme quaand ma mère...

Cas _, vexé_ : Dean, arrête, c'est pas drôle !

Dean _, hilare_ : Si, c'est drôle.

Cas : Nan, c'est pas marrant ! T'es méchant !

Sam _, au loin_ : Il a raison !

Cas _, boudeur_ : Tu vois, j'ai raison.

Dean : Je SUIS drôle. C'est juste vous qu'avez pas d'humour... pfeuh. Au fait, je t'ai pris une nouvelle cravate, je suis sûr que ça pourrait être intéressant d'en avoir une deuxième... _(clin d'œil séducteur)_

Cas : Arrête ça tout de suite, Dean. Je sais très bien que tu essaies de m'acheter.

Dean _, sourire en coin_ : M'en fous, puisque ça va marcher...

Cas _, sourcil haussé_ : Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je ne le ferai PAS, Dean, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. C'est... humiliant.

Dean : Même si je te dis que si tu le fais, une fois guéri, je suis à toi pour une semaine ? Avec ta toute nouvelle cravate, bien sûr... qui soit dit en passant, n'est qu'une infime partie de mes achats nous concernant.

Cas _, déglutit, les yeux écarquillés_ : Et je pourrai te faire ce que je veux si je dis oui ? Avec tous les cadeaux ?

Dean : Exactement, mon amour. Alors ?

Cas _, résigné (pense à ta récompense, Castiel, pense à ta récompense)_ : Mouais...

Dean _, impatient_ : Allez, s'il te plaît !

Cas _, prend la moue hésitante d'un enfant devant sa première amourette, se tortille les doigts en rougissant encore plus qu'avant et murmure d'une toute petite voix en penchant la tête sur le côté_ : Je t'aime, Dean...

Dean _, un grand sourire attendri et des étoiles dans les yeux, saute sur Castiel pour frotter son nez contre le sien_ : Tellement mignon... tu es le plus chou de tous les anges, chéri. Je t'aime, mon ange...

 **OoOoOoO**

 **J'adooore le fluff (vous avez dû remarquer, ceci dit), donc... ben, voilà ;-) S'ils sont pô meugnons, nos namoureux préférés... je fonds :-D**

 **Bisous dégoulinants de guimauve,**

 **El**


	28. Sa Majesté Dean Winchester

Dean : Cas ?

 _Pas de réponse._

Dean : Caaas ?

 _Pas de réponse (encore)._

Dean : Allez, Cas, réponds !

 _Pas de réponse (toujours)._

Dean : CAS !

 _Pas de réponse (encore et toujours)._

Dean : CAS, BORDEL DE MERDE, RAMENE TON CUL SUR LE CHAMP OU...

Cas : J'arrive, Dean, pas la peine de hurler ! Je ne suis pas sourd.

Dean : Ben ça y ressemble un peu, quand même... peu importe. J'ai plus de PQ, tu peux aller m'en chercher ? Va demander à Sam où c'est.

Cas _, penche la tête sur le côté depuis l'autre côté de la porte_ : Dean, je ne comprends pas... qu'est-ce que du PQ ?

Dean : Euh... tu... c'est une blague ?

Cas : Non.

Dean : OK... c'est bon, assez rigolé, ramène-m'en, s'il te plaît.

Cas : Attends ! Je vais essayer de deviner. Vous, les humains, aimez beaucoup les abréviations, ce doit en être une... PQ... Poubelle Quadrillée, non... Petite Quiche, non... Parapluie Quantique, non plus... vraiment, Dean, je ne vois pas. Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Dean : Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ?

Cas : Je ne peux qu'applaudir devant ta perspicacité légendaire. Je devrais appeler Crowley, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que tu peux faire preuve d'intelligence à tes heures perdues. C'est-à-dire pas souvent.

Dean : C'est bon, arrête ton caprice ! Tu vas pas me faire un caca nerveux, non plus !

Cas : Moi, non. En l'occurrence, toi si. Maintenant, excuse-toi ou je te laisse tout seul assis sur ton trône.

Dean _, ronchonne_ : Pff... t'es rancunier, toi, dis-donc ! C'est bon, c'est bon... Je m'excuse de m'être foutu de ta gueule parce que tu as acheté un T-shirt Mickey Mouse. Même si c'était mérité.

Cas _, hausse les épaules_ : Les oreilles sont mignonnes. Moins que toi, mais quand même.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Kyaaah ! Choupi. Juste choupi :-D**

 **Bisous,**

 **El**


	29. Tout le bleu du monde

Cas : Il pleut.

Dean _, penché sur un magazine_ : ...

Cas : Dean, il pleut.

Dean : Certes.

Cas : Mais il pleeeut...

Dean : ... Et ?

Cas : Alors le ciel est gris.

Dean : Mais encore ?

Cas : C'est triste, un ciel gris.

Dean : Non.

Cas : Ben si.

Dean : Ben non.

Cas : Et pourquoi ce serait pas triste ?

Dean : Et pourquoi ce serait triste ?

Cas : Parce que c'est pas beau.

Dean _, relève la tête_ : ... Tu sais pourquoi le ciel est gris, Cas ?

Cas : Non. Pourquoi, Dean ?

Dean : Parce que tout le bleu du monde est dans tes yeux.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Je suis partie d'un montage sur Pinterest pour la dernière phrase, et voilà... je vois bien Dean dire un truc pareil en mode faussement désabusé, style je gère la situation ;-)**

 **C'était le dernier d'avance, alors à tantôt pour la suite !**

 **Bisous,**

 **El**


	30. Fallait faire exprès de pas le faire

_Cas et Dean, au supermarché parce que les tartes c'est la vie._

Cas _, pelote allègrement Dean_ : Mmh... Tu disais ?

Dean _, sursaute_ : Cas... c'est ta main sur mon cul ?!

Cas : Oui.

Dean _, rouge pivoine_ : Cas ! Tu peux pas me foutre une main devant des gens, ok ?! Ça se fait pas !

Cas : Pourquoi ?

Dean : Parce que... parce que ça se fait pas, c'est tout !

Cas _, hausse les épaules_ : C'était un accident.

Dean _, siffle entre ses dents_ : Cas, ta main est toujours sur mon cul.

Cas _, le regarde comme s'il était parfaitement stupide_ : Eh bien c'est toujours un accident.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Haha ! Imprévisible comme le vent, libre comme l'air, je renais de mes cendres tel le phoenix ! ... Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration d'hier soir, et me revoici :-)**

 **Là, en revanche, c'est vraiment le dernier avant un bout de temps, parce que je viens d'apprendre que la saison 12 de SPN sera diffusée le 14 octobre, ce qui veut dire que j'ai globalement trois semaines pour me bouffer quatre saisons et demi. ... Je suis pas mal barrée mais presque. Donc du coup, cha va être chaud d'écrire. Sorry** **.**

 **Quand au titre, l'expression qui m'a pourri mon enfance, tout simplement ;-)**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu, bisous,**

 **El**


	31. Saute-mouton

Cas : Dean, c'est bientôt Halloween.

Dean : Oui... et ?

Cas : Alors nous devons nous déguiser.

Dean : Mais pourquoi ? On a pas sept ans, Cas !

Cas : C'est l'usage, Dean ! Je veux essayer toutes les coutumes humaines, et Halloween en fait partie.

Dean : Ouais, sauf que ce serait débile de me déguiser en monstre alors que je suis un chasseur. C'est comme si le loup se déguisait en mouton !

Cas : Si tu compares tout ce que tu chasses à des moutons, alors c'est aussi le cas de mes frères et soeurs ?

Dean : Euh... connaissant Gabriel, ça aurait pu faire partie de ses fantasme de psychopathe s'il était encore vivant, mais du coup... je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer Lucifer en mouton.

Cas : Son prénom signifie pourtant "porteur de lumière", donc il serait plutôt le berger. Ce qui signifie que Crowley devient son chien de berger, et les démons ses moutons. En plus, comme vous chassez les démons, tout prend sens !

Dean : Mmh... donc les chasseurs sont des loups, ce qui fait que... _(sourire ravi)_ tu es ma louve !

Sam _(figé sur le pas de la porte)_ : ... Je vais aller me laver les oreilles avec de l'eau de Javel et prendre une cuite pour tenter d'oublier l'image mentale traumatisante de mon frère en train de baiser Castiel déguisé en louve. M'enfin... bon Halloween, je suppose ! _(s'éloigne avec une moue dégoûtée)_

Cas : Dean ?

Dean _(rouge de honte)_ : Quoi ?

Cas : Graou.

 **OoOoO**

 **I'm back ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Mais pour me faire pardonner, les délires étranges de nos amoureux préférés, en exclusivité ! Merci d'avoir lu, je vous aime tous :-)**

 **Bisous,**

 **El**


End file.
